The Internet has become a marketplace for goods and services offering wide selection at low prices. Despite these advantages, some consumers prefer the personalized experience of in-person sales and retain loyalty to so-called “brick and mortar” stores. Retailers, service providers, and advertisers seek improved means of marketing goods over the Internet.
Research has shown that some consumers prefer, and are more likely to be influenced by, marketing efforts provided by access to persons familiar with the marketed goods, brands, or services. In a brick and mortar store, consumers prefer retailers who provide individualized service, trustworthy knowledge, superior support, and easy access to quality goods. Some consumers prefer the social experience of personal interaction. Consumers are also heavily influenced by the consumption preferences of their social peers.
Perhaps the most powerful kind of advertising is so-called “word-of-mouth” advertising. In typical word-of-mouth advertising, a potential consumer is influenced by a product advocate socially connected to the consumer. The advocacy is a valuable service to the product supplier or advertiser. At this time, there is no simple way to assess the value of this advocacy and no infrastructure to support product advocacy, provide consumer-advocate-brand matching services, and provide advocacy incentives. Further, at this time no means exist for the consumable advertiser or supplier to compensate the network operator for facilitating communications between consumers and consumption advocates.